


It's Not A Dog

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Hannibal, Fluff and Smut, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: "Will, for the last time that is not a dog back there. It is just a poorly made excuse for a fur scarf."In which it's another season 1 au, where Hannibal and Will start dating early, and Will still has encephalitis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postmortemdesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortemdesign/gifts).



> Firstly, I need to stop making oneshots and working on some important stuff, but I can't because I keep coming up with stupid ideas. 
> 
> Secondly, this was based of a conversation I had with postmortemdesign oN Twitter. Funny guy who has great art skills, go follow him on tumblr.
> 
> Go follow him on Tumblr
> 
> http://postmortemdesign.tumblr.com/

No one had really thought it would happen at first, but then the inevitable happened. Will had watched the love of his life cit open a man, and move his hand inside a dead body. It was a vision sent down from God himself, maybe. Will had been quiet for that night, and when he went home the dogs had sensed a change in their master.

He did not drink that night, nor did a black stag lurk behind dark corners. No, that night he dreamt of maroon eyes, deep accented voice, and soft lips mulling down his body.

The next day he was silent throughout the whole day of work. A nod here, a shrug there, and once in a while there was a hum. He was waiting for the right moment to open his gaping mouth, and spill out his heart onto a silver platter.

"It's nice to see you again, Will. How was your day to-"

He doesn't finish his sentence.

And he never will.

Will grabs the man and abruptly kisses him on the spot. Shocked the psychiatrist is as he tries to process what the absolute Hell is happening, Hannibal has to lean backwards on the desk as Will pulls him forward. When they separate, they gasp for air and watch the other distinguish what has just happened.

"I see you." Will purrs into Hannibal's ear, pulling at the man's expensive suit jacket. Hannibal's eyes widen, and the only thoughts flowing through his head are ways to kill and remove Will, thankfully he's stopped by Will kissing him again. "I know and love what you are."

"When did you...?"

"When I saw you sticking your hands into a dead  man's side." Will gasped, kissing the monster before him again and again. Hannibal moans into the kiss, and runs his fingers through Will's wild hair.

They spend the session alternating between fucking on the couch, floor, and Hannibal's desk. Will finds it better than getting flat out drunk and staying home, and Hannibal seems to enjoy it as well. Although, finding out that Hannibal has some kind of smell kink was a little off putting since Will sweats a lot, but Hannibal comforts him that he enjoys the smell of his sweat. Which again is a little weird, but then again Hannibal was weird to begin with. 

He's also the Chesapeake Ripper.

But Will doesn't mind a little change in his life. Especially when he wakes up in the morning to a warm bed, and homemade coffee. Freshly brewed.

They don't tell anyone about there relationship, because it completely slips there mind. But then Beverly finds out when Hannibal flats out kisses Will with the ferocious force of a lover right in front of her, as they're trying to analyze a dead body. She practically drops her camera and scalpel, causing both men to jump when she squeals rather loudly.

"I always knew that Lecter had the hots for you, but I never knew how much he actually wanted a piece of your ass." She laughs, as Will's face flushes.

"Bev, we've been dating for a week, how have you not noticed?"

"I mean I've seen a lot of eyefucking with you two going on since day one, but I never knew it would be a thing."

"You're ridiculous."

Brian and Jimmy end up finding out when Hannibal brings Will coffee to the lab, and then practically catch them making out in the men's bathroom. Brian laughs, Jimmy just gawked in surprise. And then never let Will, nor Hannibal, live down that moment.

Next is Freddie Lounds, unfortunately, who ends up finding out about there relationship. Snooping around Will's house in Wolf Trap, just to catch an eyefull of a naked Hannibal mounting Will on his bed. Messy hair, sweat dripping from his forehead, and blood stained lips from biting into Will's shoulders. The next day they wake up to an angry Jack calling both of them to come in immediately. And just like two teenagers caught with there pants down, they blush listening to Jack growl at them for getting caught.

In hindsight, neither one listens to his yelling, and when they get back home they throw everything down just to fuck on Hannibal's couch.

"You should come hunt with me one night, I have a specially picked rude for you, love." Hannibal says after a rough round of sex, while Will lays next to him panting, sweaty and bloody.

"I don't know...I mean, killing is your thing, and I've never done it before. I might mess up on accident." Will shrugs, letting the killer clean him off.

"Paul Roddick, a man working at the local zoo, apparently he does not find animals to be in the kindness if his heart. Each day he walks home, he beats up on a couple if strays he finds, just to let off some steam." Hannibal inputs, cleaning off Will's bleeding shoulder.

And that does it.

If there's one thing in life that Will can't stand is cruelty, but when a person hurts a poor animal, Will goes berserk. He looks Hannibal dead in the eye, and nods his head. The kind of purr that rumbles from Hannibal's chest reminds Will of a large tiger, as he rest his head onto his chest.

The next couple of nights they wait, and wait in the shadows ready to strike like a pit of snakes. And on one foggy night when Paul trips into an alleyway, they strike. Rend and cut the man from skin to bone, pulling him apart just to stitch him back together. And they morph him into what he really is.

Hannibal for the first time is speechless, he watched as blood covers Will's hands, face, and chest. It is a sight not even God could make or destroy, one that both angels and demons would be envious of. It is the look of a man who has it all, yet has nothing to live for. A man who has risen from the depths of the sea, like a roaring and snapping torrent. A man who is now a monster.

"What do you see, Will?" Jack's voice hovers over his ear. The sound is far away from Will's mind, but he hears the voice loud and clear.

"I see a man who was punished for his cruelty, he was a true pig in this shit world. The killer stripped him of his human rights, and formed him into a pig. He cuts each foot and hand in half to represent the hooves, and places the man naked on all four to represent his true form. The lungs, liver, and stomach are taken for surgical trophies." Will inhales slowly before exhaling out. "This is my design."

They never catch on, and they continue to dance around the bodies, throwing petals and lies around in celebration.

And then the fever strikes.

Will had never realized it at first, there were headaches, and bad dreams. Nothing little whiskey couldn't fix. And then like a flower blooming in spring time, the full impact hit him harder than a tsunami. He couldn't swim fast enough to escape the burns, holding his breath under the muck, kicking and fighting to escape. Until he couldn't tell the difference.

Hannibal however, with his keen sense of smell could tell what was eating his lover from the inside. And yet he did nothing. He stayed in the shadows, waiting for the right moment before the fire completely consumes Will, before he pounced and extinguish the flames.

Although, the hassle of telling Will the difference of things from time to time were starting to become a nuisance.

"Will, for the last time that is not a dog back there. It is just a poorly made excuse for a fur scarf." Hannibal huffed, as Will rummaged through a walkway of garbage. The idea of Will walking around smelling of trash was disgusting, but getting to clean it off him was better to think of.

Shaking his head, and sighing Will ignored the pretentious arse of a boyfriend and continued towards the dog, he was absolutely sure, was right in front of him.

"You know this is the third time this week you tried telling me something like that." Will huffed, pushing aside another trash bag. "First, was that cat that ended up being an orange pillow. Then it was me mistaking some old lady  for a Great Dane. Now this is just becoming annoying, it is or it isn't a dog I'm still going to look, okay."

"Will, please do not act so childish, especially since we just killed someone." Hannibal tsked, tapping his foot impatiently. Will turned to glare at him, before going back trudging through the trash.

"Ah-hah! Gotcha." Will cheered grabbing the fur scarf up into his arms. "Hey there little guy, your going to have a nice home bow that I have you."

"Will this is ridiculous, that is clearly a fur scarf, please put it back down so we can leave."

"Hannibal, I'm keeping the dog, don't try and trick me on this. I know all your tricks."

"Hardly."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I was just saying we should start heading home."

"Great. I think I'll call you Hanni, short for Hannibal because you were insufferable to get." Will smiled at the scarf, petting it again. 

And that does it.

Hannibal, not to gracefully, takes the scarf from Will's grasp and throws it back into the trash. Will gasp, and stands frozen. 

"There, now that atrocious scarf has been ridden of, I fan finally tell you." Hannibal grumbles. "Will you have encephalitis, its a terrible disease of the brain that makes your brain on fire, now that I've told you we are going to the hospital to get rid of it before you try to take in another scarf."

Will laughs. He just laughs, like Hannibal told him the dumbest joke ever, and this has the cannibal raising an eyebrow or two. He watches as his lover laughs, and slaps the wall leaning onto it for support. A few minutes more, he clears his throat and stands up.

"Good. Now I can stop pretending to see a dog every once in a while." Will states, watching Hannibal stand stock still.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did, I can see you Hannibal, I know your tricks. Plus you can't hide from a guy who has a empathy disorder. Hannibal just blinks rather stupidly, waiting for an explanation. "I was waiting to see how long it took before you burst."

"And did I pass?"

"Oh yeah, with flying colors." Will sinks at the end, which tells Hannibal how stupid he really is. "Now are we going to a hospital, or not?"

"Oh, oh yes right. Let's get that fixed for you love."

"Yes of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved, I promise to actually start posting chapter worthy work. I'll give you a hint too, it's based off a Stephen King movie.


End file.
